602
Subadult Male Year First Identified: 2015 as a young subadult Offspring Of: Not known at this time Genetics Study Samples Obtained: There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 602 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 or 2017. 'Identification:' 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: 602 is a small, compact and well proportioned young bear. He has dark, grizzled fur even in July when most young bears sport blonder coats. His ears are the same color as his body and perched high on his head. He has a round face with closely set eyes. 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: 602 is a small, compact and well proportioned young bear. He has dark, grizzled fur even in July when most young bears sport blonder coats. His ears are the same color as his body and perched high on his head. He has a round face with a short, upturned snout and closely set eyes. Though previously identified as a female, #602 is now believed to be a male. This is a good example of the challenges involved in identifying subadult bears, who often move erratically and quickly change appearance as they grow. October 20, 2019 from Cam Viewer Goldilocks, Canada : "In addition to his physical I.D. characteristics 602 also has a habit of very regularly doing what appears to be a Flehmen Grimace. This is done to pass scents/pheromones over the Jacobson's Organ, located in the roof of the mouth." "The flehmen response (/ˈfleɪmən/), (from German flehmen, to bare the upper teeth, and Upper Saxon German flemmen, to look spiteful), (also called the flehmen position, flehmen reaction, flehming, or flehmening), is a behavior in which an animal curls back its upper lip exposing its front teeth, inhales with the nostrils usually closed, and then often holds this position for several seconds1. It may be performed over a site or substance of particular interest to the animal, or may be performed with the neck stretched and the head held high in the air. Flehmen is performed by a wide range of mammals, including ungulates and felids1. The behavior facilitates the transfer of pheromones and other scents into the vomeronasal organ (VNO, or Jacobson's organ) located above the roof of the mouth via a duct which exits just behind the front teeth of the animal." Goldilocks also shared this information about the Jacobson's Organ: "The Jacobson's organ is used by animals to detect/enhance certain smells. There is some debate whether humans have any remnant of the organ left above the roof of our mouths. When my sister was younger.....she could enter a room....Flehmen Grimace....and list all the people she knew who had been in the room in the last hour or so......she was never wrong." Goldilocks included these two snapshots (#1 & #2 ) with her comment: 602 PIC 2019.10.20 17.xx GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2019.10.20 w ID INFO 01.JPG|602 October 20, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 602 PIC 2019.10.20 17.xx GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2019.10.20 w ID INFO 02.JPG|602 October 20, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 602 INFO 2019.10.20 17.20 GOLDILOCKS CANADA ID INFO & PICS 01.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 20, 2019 17:20 comment with 602 ID information and snapshots (part 1 of 2) 602 INFO 2019.10.20 17.20 GOLDILOCKS CANADA ID INFO & PICS 02.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 20, 2019 17:20 comment with 602 ID information and snapshots (part 2 of 2) 602 INFO 2019.10.20 17.20 GOLDILOCKS CANADA ID INFO & PICS 03 JACOBSONs ORGAN.JPG|Goldilocks, Canada's October 20, 2019 comment re: the Jacobson's Organ 'Distinctive Behaviors:' 2016 Bears of Brooks River book: In July, this bear fishes quietly throughout the river. In the fall, she fishes for dead and dying salmon through most of the lower Brooks River. 2017 Bears of Brooks River book: In July 2015, this bear fished throughout the river, often moving quietly as he did so. In the fall, he fished for dead and dying salmon through most of the lower Brooks River. 602 was not identified in the summer of 2016, but was seen in the fall fishing the lower river and cut bank area. He was observed playing with #503 and #719. 'Life History:' '2014:' Could this be 602 in 2014? 'October 2014:' 2014.10.04 15:39: On October 4, 2014 at approximately 15:39 cam viewers observed this bear on the Brooks Falls live cam. Could this be 602 in 2014? 602 PIC 2014.10.04 15.39 IS THIS 602 FROM 2014 MANDIEJEAN SNAPSHOT.jpg|Could this be 602 observed on October 4, 2014 at approximately 15:39 on the Brooks Falls cam? Snapshot by MandieJean '2015:' Year 1st Observed & Initially Classified by Bear Monitoring Staff as Young Subadult 602 was initially classified as a young subadult in 2015 and assigned his bear monitoring number. 'July 2015:' ' 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 02.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 03.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.07.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 04.JPG|602 July 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 ' 'September 2015:' 602 PIC 2015.09.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|602 September 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 PIC 2015.09.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 02.JPG|602 September 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 2015.09.23: Could the subadult bear seen at 44:20 and 53:01 into this play-by-play with Ranger Mike and Ranger Roy be 602? 2015.09.27: 20:18 - 20:23: 602 video by DTB....priceless! Turn the volume up and enjoy! 602 Explore Recorder video : 'October 2015:' 602 PIC 2015.10.xx 2016 BoBr PG 31 01.JPG|602 October 2015 NPS photo 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 '2016:' Subadult 602 was included in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book on page 31. Please note: 602 was initially listed as a subadult female in the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book. The sex of this subadult was corrected and is accurately stated as a male in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book.: 602 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 31.JPG|602's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 602 INFO 2016 BoBr PAGE 31 INFO ONLY.JPG|602's page of the 2016 Bears of Brooks River book page 31 ~ info only 'Summer 2016:' 602 was not observed during official bear monitoring sessions during the summer of 2016. 'September 2016:' 602 pic 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PAGE 33 01.JPG|602 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 602 pic 2016.09.xx 2017 BoBr PAGE 33 02.JPG|602 September 2016 NPS photo 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 2016.09.28: 602 and 503 Cubadult playing video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 'October 2016:' 2016.10.05 19:xx: 602 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie). This video was actually captured on October 5, 2016 in the evening Alaska time, not on October 6, 2016: 2016.10.11: 602 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 602 and 503 Cubadult video by Melissa Freels: 2016.10.14: 602 and 503 Cubadult playing video by Victoria White: 2016.10.30: 602 video by Erum Chad (aka Erie): 2016.10.31: 602 video by angerbodha: '2017:' Subadult 602 was included in the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book on page 33: 602 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 33.JPG|602's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 602 INFO 2017 BoBr PAGE 33 INFO ONLY.JPG|602's page of the 2017 Bears of Brooks River book page 33 ~ info only 'Fall 2017:' 602 was included in the Fall 2017 bear monitoring program list of subadult observed in 2017 per Mike Fitz, Explore Bearcam Fellow, on July 21, 2018.: 602 INFO 2017.xx.xx MIKE FITZ 2018.07.21 COMMENT.JPG|Mike Fitz' July 21, 2018 comment re: 602 observed in Fall 2017 'September 2017:' 2017.09.17: RiverPA (aka Lee) captured these photos of 602 during their trip to Brooks Camp: Photo #1 , Photo #2 , Photo #3 , Photo #4 , Photo #5 , Photo #6 , Photo #7 , Photo #8 , Photo #9 , Photo #10 , and Photo #11 : Please request River PA's (aka Lee's) permission prior to using their photos! 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 01.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 02.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 03.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 04.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 05.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 06.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 07.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 08.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 09.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 10.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 602 PIC 2017.09.17 RIVERPA aka LEE 11.JPG|602 September 17, 2017 by RiverPA (aka Lee) 'October 2017:' 2017.10.06: 602 and 503 Cubadult playing video by Brenda D: 2017.10.27: 602 video by Brenda D: '2018:' '2018 Season:' JG shared these snapshots (snapshot #1 , #2 , #3 , #4 , #5 , #6 , #7 , #8 , #9 , #10 & #11 ) of 602 captured during the 2018 season. Scooch shared these snapshots (#1 & #2 ) of 602 from the 2018 season.: 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 01.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 02.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 03.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 04.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 05.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 06.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 07.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 08.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 09.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 10.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON JG POSTED 2019.03.20 11.jpg|602 during 2018 season, snapshot by JG 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON SCOOCH POSTED 2019.03.20 01.jpg|602 during the 2018 season, snapshot by Scooch 602 PIC 2018.xx.xx 2018 SEASON SCOOCH POSTED 2019.03.20 02.jpg|602 during the 2018 season, snapshot by Scooch Deanna Dittloff (aka deelynnd) created this video from 2018 season observations of 602: 'September 2018:' 2018.09.18: 602 and 719 at 3:57 into this Explore Recorder video : 2018.09.19: Interesting to see 602 interact with 151 Walker not sure if it happened previously, of course 503 Cubadult is involved. 151 Walker and 503 Cubadult were double teaming 602 before 503 Cubadult walks off. Explore Recorder video : 2018.09.24: 602 is the bear in the back right, 503 Cubadult is in the back, left, 812 and 720(?) are in the front of this video by mckate: 'October 2018:' 2018.10.06: A wild incident (best watched in slo-motion) involving 602 (best watched in slo-mo). 602 tries to steal 503 Cubadult's fish and 719 comes to the rescue yanking 602 off his feet. 812 checks on 602 in the aftermath while it looks like 720(?) just watches the lost fish float by in this video by mckate.: '2019:' 'July 2019:' 2019.06.25: Could this be 602? Truman Everts captured this photograph of a subadult/young adult on June 25, 2019 at 17:00 (p 09/28/2019 11:01 ). Truman Everts captured this photograph of a subadult/young adult on June 25, 2019 at 17:11 (p 12/27/2019 08:05 ).: 602 PIC 2019.06.25 17.00 602 MAYBE TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2019.09.28 11.01.jpg|602? (maybe) on June 25, 2019 at 17:00 photograph by Truman Everts 602 PIC 2019.06.25 17.11 602 MAYBE TRUMAN EVERTS POSTED 2019.12.27 08.05.jpg|602? (maybe) on June 25, 2019 at 17:11 photograph by Truman Everts 'September 2019:' 2019.09.24: This is 602 video by mckate.: Shel shared these snips (#1 , #2 , #3 , #4 , #5 & #6 ) from mckate's above video (p 01/04/2020 13:44 ). Shel shared this snip from mckate's above video (p 01/04/2020 13:55 ): 602 PIC 2019.09.24 SNIP FROM MCKATEs THIS IS 602 VIDEO SHEL POSTED 2020.01.04 13.44 01.png 602 PIC 2019.09.24 SNIP FROM MCKATEs THIS IS 602 VIDEO SHEL POSTED 2020.01.04 13.44 02.png 602 PIC 2019.09.24 SNIP FROM MCKATEs THIS IS 602 VIDEO SHEL POSTED 2020.01.04 13.44 03.png 602 PIC 2019.09.24 SNIP FROM MCKATEs THIS IS 602 VIDEO SHEL POSTED 2020.01.04 13.44 04.png 602 PIC 2019.09.24 SNIP FROM MCKATEs THIS IS 602 VIDEO SHEL POSTED 2020.01.04 13.44 05.png 602 PIC 2019.09.24 SNIP FROM MCKATEs THIS IS 602 VIDEO SHEL POSTED 2020.01.04 13.44 06.png 602 PIC 2019.09.24 SNIP FROM MCKATEs THIS IS 602 VIDEO SHEL POSTED 2020.01.04 13.55.png 2019.09.30: GreenRiver shared these September 30, 2019 snapshots (#1 812 near & 602 far on lip, #2 602 only on lip, #3 602 only on lip) of 602 (p 01/04/2020 16.36 ).: 602 PIC 2019.09.30 812 NEAR w 602 FAR ON LIP GREENRIVER POSTED 2020.01.04 16.36 01.jpg|602 (far) with 812 (near) on the lip on September 30, 2019 snapshot by GreenRiver 602 PIC 2019.09.30 ON LIP GREENRIVER POSTED 2020.01.04 16.36 02.jpg|602 on the lip on September 30, 2019 snapshot by GreenRiver 602 PIC 2019.09.30 ON LIP GREENRIVER POSTED 2020.01.04 16.36 03.jpg|602 on the lip on September 30, 2019 snapshot by GreenRiver 'October 2019:' 2019.10.03: 602 ponders fishing the lip video by mckate.: Mckate's video description shares this information: "He's (602) gone up a few times for a look, but won't get too close to the edge." 2019.10.16: 602 in the office video by Lani H.: 2019.10.17: 602 in the office video by Lani H.: 2019.10.19: 602 snorkeling video by Lani H.: 2019.10.20: 602 snorkeling around the falls video by Lani H.: Goldilocks, Canada captured these snapshots (#1 & #2 ) of 602: 602 PIC 2019.10.20 17.xx GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2019.10.20 w ID INFO 01.JPG|602 October 20, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 602 PIC 2019.10.20 17.xx GOLDILOCKS POSTED 2019.10.20 w ID INFO 02.JPG|602 October 20, 2019 snapshot by Goldilocks, Canada 2019.10.21: 602 snorkeling at the falls video by Lani H.: 2019.10.22: 602 snorkeling around the falls video by Lani H.: 602 and unknown subadult with rump scar (aka "Spot") play on river bank video by Lani H.: 2019.10.23: '602 leaves above the falls video by Lani H.: 'Known Courting & Mating: None known as of 2017 season 'Known Relatives:' At this time, there are no known relatives of 602. However, there is some "wonder if". Cam viewer JG noticed and mentioned that 602 appears to be very similar in appearance to 68 . Could 602 somehow be related to 68? Here is a comparison pic of subadult 602 on September 23, 2017 compared to then subadult 68 on October 10, 2007 . What do you think?: 602 PIC 2017.09.23 COMPARED TO 68 2007.10.10 GREENRIVER POSTED 2018.03.12.jpg|Subadult 602 September 23, 2017 compared to then subadult 68 October 10, 2007. Comparison pic by GreenRiver With 602 and 68 both evading a successful darting attempt by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016 and 2017, DNA confirmation won't be available until future darting or genetics studies are conducted. Some day, we may have a definitive answer, but not with current study results. 'Genetics Study Samples Obtained:' '2016:' None There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 602 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2016. '2017:' None There were no darting attempts, successful or unsuccessful, of 602 by Ranger Michael Saxton in 2017. '2018:' Unknown to date Awaiting 2018 darting genetics study samples obtained information from Ranger Michael Saxton. Category:Bear Book